


Adequately Sentimental

by Miss_Paint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Any song is a ship song if you try hard enough, F/M, Songfic, this is a gift and i do not actually ship this ship so i hope i did it enough justice!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Paint/pseuds/Miss_Paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While words can be sufficient, perhaps song lyrics are a better choice to illustrate someone's life. More specifically, someone's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequately Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> There are nine songs; each of which consists of a 100-120 word story. None of the stories tie to each other, they're all in different time settings however you can interpret it any way you want.

  
_Black and Blue_   
_You said, you never would let me fall_   
_You never would let me fall, but I’m falling_   


It’s common knowledge that John and Rose were close friends, and that both of them were inseparable no matter what the circumstances were. So when Rose started realizing how endearing John was and how she was more attracted to him each day, she knew she was in trouble.

The somber death of her mother hit her the most. Rose decided that life wouldn’t be worth living, not without her mother and with a villain on the loose, so she tried to end it. John disagreed, saying that he would never let her go. Not a day passes by when Rose isn’t entrapped in guilt. Wasn’t she supposed to feel happy that she was still living?

  
_Hopeless Wanderer_   
_Don’t hold a glass over the flame, don’t let your heart grow cold_   
_I will call you by name, I will share your road_   


The dynamics of John and Rose’s friendship had always been unclear. John and Rose continued telling each other their trials and tribulations, but no matter what, it had no base of empathy. It was more of, John being there to sympathize – not understand, as Dave was better at that – and Rose being there to analyze – not be direct, as Jade was better at that – but it never mattered.

John often finds himself thinking of different possibilities if he had Rose by his side. Once he does, it’s far from what he expected. The over-analytical, levelheaded friend he once knew was now an individual who enjoyed the presence of alcohol. He’s not sure why, but John isn’t baffled with this – instead, he accepts her. When Rose asks why, John says the best thing he could think of. 

“We have a long road to go – and I want to spend it with you, no matter who you are.”

  
_Hardest of Hearts_   
_Darling heart, I loved you from the start_   
_But that’s no excuse for the state I’m in_   


Three years without John felt like three centuries to Rose. Even the smallest of things affected Rose tremendously. The color blue and green, the piano in the corner of the room, and sometimes Rose thinks that she hears him, that he’s there, when he really is not.

Rose knew that they are inseparable, even by distance. She loved him for the longest of times, but she knew that if he were to see the sad, pathetically alcohol-ridden state she is, then perhaps the way John loved her would fade into the mist of her helplessness.

  
_Wandering Limbs_   
_Am I just sketch in the landscape,_   
_Or arranged close to you?_   


When John thinks of how far he had come, he never fails to be surprised. No, surprised is the wrong word. Overwhelmed, most likely. He questions whether or not the state he’s in is because of him only, or if it’s because of others as well. He knows it’s the latter, but he’s too astounded to admit it. 

He thinks of her a lot, too. He questions if he ever had mattered to her, if she thinks of him as much as he does. No matter how much he tries not to, he’s always asking the same things repeatedly. And every time he thinks of an answer, he tries to detach himself from it, which never works as she’s engraved in his head already.

  
_Wedding Song_   
_Some kind of violent bliss_   
_Led me to love like this_   


She wants him to be next to her, whenever she’s happy or not, whenever she’s still alive. It’s funny how a series of happenings brought her to the conclusion that she can’t live without him, that he’s a part of her life forever whether she likes it or not.

So whenever she thinks of how far away he is to her, she thinks of it as less dire, as she reminds herself that a part of him is with her, even if is not visible to see. 

  
_All That I’m Asking For_   
_Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again_   
_It’s in the past tense, there’s is no making sense of it now_   


John gets upset, over how Rose thinks too much of the past, when really, isn’t it that they’re together side by side should be the only one that matters? He knows that Rose knows that he’s thinking of her like this, and the confrontation isn’t pretty. It never is.

He tries and tries to convince her that the only thing that should matter is that they’re together again. That the past is the past and shouldn’t be thought of. He fails to do so, but little does he know that Rose is listening to him, and thinks that he’s right.

  
_Out On The Town_   
_Oh no, what have I done?_   
_There’s no one to keep me warm_   


Rose had no idea that John could be persistent when he wants to be. So when he said that he’s leaving, Rose didn’t take him seriously. Maybe that’s why it hurt so much, because it was certainly unexpected to her. 

Feeling more desperate than ever, she recruited her closest and most disliked friends to help her get John back. After a series of being exhausted with all plans, they have come up with one. A moment later, John shows up, and the plan goes well, the plan consisting of a party. It goes well, until John scowls and heads to the door. She tries to stop him, muttering things that she never thought she’d say. Rose almost gives up, until he grabs her for a tender kiss. 

“I could never leave you, you know that Rose.”

  
_Suddenly I See_   
_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_   
_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_   


John knows that he loves a lot of things about Rose Lalonde, but one thing he loves the most is whenever she’s happy, he feels a surge of giddiness running through his veins. _Giddiness_ , he thinks to himself, _who uses that word?_

He sees her in the corner of his eye, standing gracefully by the window, playing a song that she had rehearsed on her violin plenty of times. It’s funny, but he swears the light is shining on her like an angel. He had always known this, but now he truly realizes how lucky he is to have her.

  
_Sweet Disposition_   
_Won’t stop till it’s over_   
_Won’t stop to surrender_   


Rose Lalonde had been through a lot. The death of family and friends, separating for three years, and an addiction to alcohol may just be the factor to that. What she was before was certainly something she is not now. 

It’s easy to feel demotivated with the situations she had. It’s easy to say she hates life, that she needs to end her own to be truly happy. And so she had planned it so well, the demise of her story. She was seconds away from being gone, until a voice she knows all too well stops her. 

“If you’re gone, who will be there for me now?” She turns and turns, but see no signs of him. _I must be delusional_ , she smiles to herself whilst walking away, _but maybe that’s a good thing_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is for you [bread](https://twitter.com/sportsmanga) \- i know my gift is quite an anomaly compared to others (drawings) so i hope you like this gift! there's a [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/heartsnhashes/really-nice-pillow) accompanying this songfic, which i made for you in 8tracks as well. late merry christmas haha. 
> 
> (but i truly am sorry if you expected a drawing i couldn't find the time to draw truly am sorry ;A;)
> 
> as to others reading this fic it would be much appreciated if you gave constructive feedback! :D


End file.
